A Long Awaited Love
by ZoeElise
Summary: Neville and Luna love each other. Very much. This is their relationship from the moment they express their feelings for each other to the very end. Nuna. Rating for possible future.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's.

AN: This was an Omegle roleplay between me and Wisdom'sShadow! It will be continued! Wisdom'sShadow if you have a better title idea...

Neville kept on stealing glances at Luna as they were helping the reconstruction of Hogwarts. After a few hours he went over to her. "Hey Luna, want to grab some lunch with me?"

Luna smiled dreamily up at the ceiling. "I do hope that this reconstruction will not affect the colony of Nargles living in the roof. Yes Neville that would be nice."

He smiled and grabbed her hand to lead her to the kitchens. "I'm sure the nargles will be fine, by the way."

"I do hope so, very few of them are still alive. Lord Voldemort used them in order to keep his followers enslaved, they have quite strong powers. Daddy's writing about it in the Quibbler next week. I wonder how the House Elves are doing? It has been so long since I last saw them." She smiled at Neville.

He smiled back. "Well, be sure to give me a copy of the quibbler when it comes out and we're about to find out how the House Elves are." He tickled the pear and opened the way for her.

Luna stepped into the kitchen and smiled as she saw the little elves running around, "Why they appear to be doing well."

He nodded and sat at one of the tables. "They are"

Luna sat next to Neville and sent him a wide grin. "Are you planning on repeating your seventh year? The education we received last year was less than satisfactory."

He grinned. "Yeah, I can't wait for next year. Hermione's coming back but Harry and Ron aren't, I don't think." He paused. "Are you?"

"Well I have to take my NEWTS still. I hear that a few students are leaving. I think Dennis Creevey's being pulled out. Also Leslie Beckin, who is in my year, is being transferred to Beauxbatons.'

He blushed. "Oh yeah, you aren't in my year." He laughed softly. "Well, I look forward to it."

Luna smiled gently, "So do I Neville, next year we will be in the same year! Unless you plan on calling yourself 8th years."

He shrugged. "I don't know yet. It does sound kinda cool." He grinned.

Luna giggled, as she looked in Neville's eyes. She felt her heart jump, and she smiled at him. "That would be a real blow to the prefects in my year who are hoping to become Head Boy or Girl."

He laughed and moved closer to her. "I wonder who will be Head Boy and Girl."

"Well maybe you will, and maybe me." Luna's voice dropped down to a whisper as she leaned towards Neville.

He blushed. "M-me as Head Boy?" He leaned in closer as well. "You deserve Head Girl though."

Luna laughed, "If I became Head Girl, Ravenclaw House would revolt, but you would make a good Head Boy, you deserve it after killing Nagini", she leaned in till they were almost touching.

He chuckled and blushed a deeper red. "It was nothing. And you helped me so much this year. I wouldn't have made it without you." His voice dropped to a whisper, staring at her lips.

Luna smiled softly, "I wouldn't have made it without you, thinking of you was the only thing that kept me alive while in the Malfoy's cellar." She leaned in until their lips touched.

He moved his hand to her cheek and kissed her softly, smiling against her lips.

Luna relished in his touch, she tried to put everything, all her passion, her love into this kiss.

Neville quickly turned desperate, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her to him as if needing her to be close to him.

Luna wrapped her arms around Neville's neck pulling him closer.

He continued to kiss her until they both ran out of air, moving his lips to her cheek and jaw while rubbing her back softly.

Luna sighed and nestled into Neville's embrace.

He grinned widely, kissing her neck before pulling back to look at her.

Luna smiled up at Neville, for the first time in a year she felt fully happy, complete.

He grinned. "You're beautiful." He whispered reverently.

"You're the first person to tell me that" Luna smiled, "Thank you Neville Longbottom, my one brilliant love."

He blushed and kissed her softly. "I love you, Luna Lovegood."

Luna smiled softly , "The others will be missing us, we should get back." She kissed Neville softly on the lips, and led him out of the kitchen.

He chuckled and pulled her back. "We never even got food." He quickly grabbed two sandwiches from a very excited House Elf and gave one to Luna.

She grinned, "We had much better things to do than eat." She bit into the sandwich; it was Chicken Caesar, her favorite.

He smiled and ate his sandwich, not really paying attention to it but rather to her.

Luna felt Neville's eyes on her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Great Hall where restoration was still going on, she opened the door and dragged him inside.

Neville walked inside the Great Hall and gave her a kiss on the cheek, not bothered by everyone else around and went back to where he was working earlier, blushing faintly.

Luna smiled and turned to a nearby Hufflepuff and asked him about whether he had noticed the Nargles floating around. She glanced over at Neville, and saw him hard at work. She could still taste his lips on her, from that moment in the kitchen.

Neville kept looking over at her, grinning widely every time he did so.

She caught Neville's eye and sent him a smile smile. He was her Neville. No one else's.

Luna smiled and turned to a nearby Hufflepuff and asked him about whether he had noticed the Nargles floating around. She glanced over at Neville, and saw him hard at work. She could still taste his lips on her, from that moment in the kitchen.

Neville kept looking over at her, grinning widely every time he did so.

She caught Neville's eye and sent him a smile smile. He was her Neville. No one else's.

He blushed and waited for the day to finally finish, everyone close to dripping in sweat and the sun setting. He raced over to her as soon as they were dismissed.

Luna grinned at him, "Hello Neville, shall we go to the Hogshead and get some Butterbeer?"

He grinned widely. "Sure! Sounds great!"

Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him down the road.


End file.
